The Library
by MonkeyInTheForest805
Summary: Bella is a Page, she puts books away. Edward just moved to Forks from Italy. What will happen between them? Rose meets Emmett, Edwards brother. Read to find out more. Rated M, just in case. All human.
1. New people

_**So I have started a new story. This came to me one day that I was in the library. Let's see where this goes. I will do Bella's point of view, as well as Edward's. Please read and review :)**_

_**I don't own anything related to Twilight. I just own this :)**_

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

All these books that I have to put away, I swear if I find more I'm going to kill myself. If people only knew how hard my job is without them making it harder. Oh well, it's my job, not one I would want but eh, it will do. The only good thing is that I can actually read any book I want without worrying about any fees. Oh there's Rosalie, as always looking for any cute guys. "Hey Rose! C'mon and help me with these books."

"Oh, Bella! Come here, I just saw this really cute guy!" Rose said instead.

As I thought, looking for cute guys. Even though she is already talking to like 5 guys, she is always looking for more. Might as well go though, or she will probably drag me over, "Rose, we should really get this done. Plus the cute guys can wait, and they are never my type anyways."

"Just get over here, the books aren't going anywhere, and the cute guys are."

Hmmm, this guy is kind of cute, but he is made of muscle. "Rose, he kind of looks like a bear. A lot of muscle." But he is still kind of cute. "Rose, are you drooling! Why don't you go and talk to him?" Maybe I can throw a book over there so she can have an excuse to go over.

"I don't know Bella. Oh my god, let's go, I think he just saw us staring."

Us? More like just her. Oh shoot I think he is making his way over here. "Umm, Rose we should get back to the books. C'mon." I hope he is going to ask for a book and not ask us why we were staring at him. Here he comes. He has a nice smile though.

"Umm, excuse me ladies. I was just wondering if you worked here."

Rose and I say at the same time, "Yes.."

"Ok I was looking for a book called 'The Catcher In The Rye', would any of you ladies happen to know where its at?"

"Oh Rose you know where that's at. You can show him." Hahaha, now we are even. And of course she gives me the evil eye.

"Yeah I can show you sir " Rose answers him, but she sounds distracted. Is she looking at me or past me.

"Oh my name is Emmett, sir is too formal haha.."

Wow. I can see Rose getting nervous. She is never nervous, how weird. Then from behind me I hear the most beautiful voice, "Umm excuse me, miss ?"

I have never seen someone that beautiful. His green eyes are nice and that smell is just so intoxicating, really good cologne. And I think he is talking to me. I should say something back before I look like an idiot. Wait too late for that, "Oh umm, yes. How may I help you ?"

"Well this is my first time in this library. I just moved here with my family, from Italy because…well just because. But anyway, I just wanted to know where stuff is at. I love reading, but if I don't know where the books are then I can't really read, now can I haha.."

"Oh. Wow. From Italy! That's pretty cool. Well I would love to show you around but right now I am working, and I have to put these books away. But umm I'm off in like 20 minutes if you want a full tour?"

"Yeah that sounds like fun. Ok so I'll meet you here in about 20 minutes?"

"Yeah, you will. And my name is Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella."

"Ok, nice to meet you Bella. My name is Edward and everyone calls me Edward."

I have to laugh at that. Cheesy jokes can be funny, when they come from a cute guy. "Ok, I have to get back to work as soon as I find my coworker. But I'll see you in a bit." Where did Rosalie go off to? She has been gone for a while…Oh there she is, picking up more books, might as well go over and help her. "Hey Rose, you think we can put all these away in like 20 minutes?"

"I don't know, maybe. Who was that guy you were talking to?"

I knew she would ask. "Were you waiting until he left so you can come and help me get these put away? And his name is Edward. He wants me to show him around the library." She is going to make a huge deal out of this, I just know it.

"Oh my God! You have to do it! Let's finish working, because you have a date! And he is pretty cute. But you will tell me everything!"

So as we were putting books away I told her what he told me. Before we knew it, we were off and I was nervous.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok so that was my first chapter. I will upload soon, I hope. But let's see where Bella goes with this, and of course Edward. What will happen in the library tour? :)<strong>_


	2. Edward meets Tanya

**Ok this is Chapter two. I was just typing away with this. So let's se what you think :)**

**I dont own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. :)**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

That girl was really pretty. She smelled really nice too and her eyes were just amazing. I have never seen anyone with beautiful brown eyes. I really hope I wasn't too forward, or that I sounded nervous.

"Hey Edward, where have you been?" Emmett, my brother was asking me.

"Oh, umm I was just trying to find some books, but since we don't know where anything is, I was asking this girl to help me…"

"Oh the brunette haired girl? I was talking to the blonde girl. Rose. She was pretty hot. But anyways I didn't know you were into brunettes?"

"I didn't know either. But something about her, is just I don't know, very alluring. She is going to give me a tour, in a bit, when she is off, so if you want to leave, you can."

"Hmmm, well do I want to hear about this on my way home? Or should I just leave you hear? I don't know, well I do want to check out the gym here, so just text me when you're done okay?"

"Wow Emmett, just wow! Alright I will." Only Emmett would worry about working out, when we just barely got into town.

"Haha, well I gotta stay in shape! Alright, I'll see you later."

Ok, I have like 10 minutes until she is off. And I just can't stop thinking about her. Isabella, I like Bella more. Her hair was just beautiful and long… wait did someone just say something? Who's this blonde girl?

"Umm, excuse me?"

"Oh, umm yeah?"

"I was just asking you, if you were new here? I have never seen you before."

Is she trying to be seductive with me? She is pretty, but I don't know, Bella looks better. "Oh yeah I am. I just moved here with my family."

"Oh that's nice. Well my name is Tanya, so if you would like any help with anything, just go ahead and ask."

"Oh, do you work here too? And it's nice to meet you Tanya."

"No, I don't. I work at the mall, well what we call a mall."

"Oh, ok. Well if I ever go there and need help I will ask." I hope she leaves soon, Bella should be here soon. I kind of want to talk to her on my own, not with this blonde chick.

"Oh ok, so what's your name? I gave you mine haha. And where did you move from?"

"My name is Edward and we just moved from Italy." She is really a talkative one. Oh there's Bella.

"Oh that's a really nice name. Wow! All the way from Italy! Why did you move here?"

"Hey Bella, is it time for my private tour?" I hope that wasn't too forward. I don't want to sound like I just want to have sex. "Oh Tanya it was umm nice meeting you. So see ya later, kay."

"Oh yeah, let's go do this tour." Wow her smile is amazing.

"Oh ok. Hey Bella." Wow, Tanya sounds like she doesn't like Bella. I wonder why?

"Hi Tanya. I'll see you later, at school."

"Yeah. Sure. I hope to run into you again Edward."

Ok now for my alone time with Bella. I wonder if they have any good old books, maybe something in like the 50's.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so how was it? I didn't want to end it there but I wanted to do the next part in Bella's POV. Anyways, how do you guys like Tanya? She seems like she wants Edward..so let's see what happens. Anyways Review please! :) And if anyone has any ideas, please give them haha :)<strong>


	3. The Tour

**Ok this is chapter three. The whole time I wrote this I was listening to some Lady Antebellum. Enjoy!**

**And to everyone who has given me reviews, THANK YOU! :) 3!**

**If this chapter isn't that good, ive been a little depressed, but I'm hoping it goes away soon, but it isnt even about me. It's about this guy, he's depressed and it is affecting me too...**

**I dont own anything that is by the name of Twilight! :)**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I wonder what Tanya wanted with Edward. I swear she is always on the look for a new guy, even though she just got a boyfriend like 3 days ago, poor Laurent.

"So I see you met Tanya", I told Edward.

"Yeah, she seems alright, but a little nosy."

Does that mean that he didn't like her? Wait why should it bother me, since I just met him. It's not he likes me…well might as well start this tour.

"Well as you can see this is the room where we have all the little kids stuff. Such as puzzles and children's books. This room goes from about newborn to ummm, 3rd grade." I start explaining to Edward.

"Well when I have kids I can bring them here."

Well at least I know he doesn't have children, so no baby momma's. I should probably take him upstairs to my favorite part of the library, the music section.

"Yeah you can. Oh in this next room we have like a lot of teenager books, so really it's an any age section. I say that because even my mom still reads from here."

I swear, my mom needs to expand her reading section. Maybe get into the adult stuff, but she loves her drama books.

"Is there an upstairs?"

"Yeah, actually there is. It's my favorite part of the library."

"Oh, ok. Why is it your favorite?"

"Well let's go upstairs and you will see why." I wonder what kind of music he is into…

"So there are the stairs, or you can also take the elevator, but I personally prefer the stairs. Don't ask me why, it's just the way I prefer it."

"That's okay, I like stairs too. Elevators are a little on the creepy side. Like what if one falls, or gets stuck? Yeah, I would rather take the stairs."

Wow, he practically read my mind.

"Yeah that is exactly what I was thinking."

-Page Break-

EPOV

I wonder what's upstairs that she really likes. And she hasn't shown me what I really want to see, some music sections.

"So do you like to work here? Or is it boring?"

"Well it's not boring, it's umm interesting. Something is always going on. Like last week this girl came in and confused Rose with Tanya. She started to yell at Rose for I don't know what and finally Rose told her to shut up and to learn her facts right. That she was no where near the mall yesterday, because she was here working. And the girl was like, 'Ok Tanya, just keep lying.' And Rose told her that her name isn't Tanya. That's when I came looking for Rose to tell her about some work stuff, well when I called her by her name the girl just stayed quiet and said sorry and left."

"Rose is that girl that works with you right? Well her are Tanya look nothing alike, they just both have Blonde hair."

"Yeah I know, that's what I thought. But Rose just laughed it off and went back to work. I think it is because like you said they both have blonde hair…Oh here is my favorite section. The music section."

"That's exactly what I was looking for. I love to read, but I enjoy music much more. What's your favorite?"

"I like Debussy, especially Claire De Lune. I also like Muse, Paramore, Iron & Wine, and other artists."

"Really? That's funny, those are some of my favorites too."

Hmm, Bella and I have the same music taste that is very interesting.

"One of my top favorites is actually Lady Antebellum. I kind of like country, it's just really nice to listen too."

"You really don't seem like a country girl, but then again, you don't seem like someone who works in a library."

Everything about her is surprising me. I wonder if she has a boyfriend…I am not much of a country fan but I wouldn't mind trying it out. The only country song I have listened too is that one about the tractor being sexy. "I actually am not a big fan of country, but then again I have never like really listened to it."

"Well maybe you should listen to some country once in a while. I wasn't into it, until one day my mom was watching American Idol and I heard the most sexiest voice, don't laugh, and I just loved it and started listening to country."

"The most sexiest voice haha, who's voice was it?"

"It was this guy named Scotty McCreery, he's only 18 but he does not sound 18."

Hmm, I wonder what this Scotty guy sounds like. I think I will try to listen to him, maybe he is good.

"Ok well upstairs we have like more adult books and a bunch of music. And that is pretty much the whole library."

"This is a nice library, thank you for the tour Bella."

"Of course, you're very welcome."

She has a beautiful smile. I think I am coming to the library more often now. Maybe ill come tomorrow. I should really see of Emmett is finished…great he isn't. I guess I'll walk home, I hope I don't get lost.

"Hey Bella, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well my brother is still at the gym, he wanted to get a membership. Well I just need to know how to get to the house we bought. It's on TwiCreek Lane. Well I don't exactly know my way there."

"Oh I know where that is. Do you need a ride?"

"Oh, I don't want to impose…"

"Don't worry, you aren't. I'll give you a ride, you do not need to walk all the way over there."

"Oh ok, thank you Bella."

I wonder what kind of car she drives. Thank you Emmett for lagging it at the gym! Now we can talk some more.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok there was chapter 3. I personally do like Paramore, Muse, Lady Antebellum, Scotty McCreery, and the others I mentioned. And by the way, the whole American Idol thing did happen :) But it wasn't my mom, it was my sister. She LOVES Scotty. And if you havent heard him, listen to The Trouble With Girls, I Love You This Big, and Clear As Day. I would recommend listening to some Lady Antebellum too such as, As You Turn Away, Dancing Away With My Heart, Just A Kiss, and Need You Know. <strong>

**Chapter 4 will be hopefully coming soon. Wonder what will happen on the ride... And that Tanya girl is mean right. I wonder what that scandal was about, where they confused her with Rose. Any way, review and stay tuned for more. :)**


	4. Ride Home

**Ok guys here is Chapter 4. I was listening to some Adele when I was writing this to let's see what she inspired.**

**I dont own Twilight!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

OH MY GOD! I can't believe I am going to give him a ride home…He must have money though, living in a house on TwiCreek Lane, there are some really nice houses there.

"What do you drive?"

"Oh, I drive a red Audi A4, I actually just got it like a week ago."

"An Audi? I actually can't picture you with an Audi. More like a big red truck or something like that."

"Oh…well I like my Audi. Trucks really aren't my thing. I used to drive my dad's ugly red truck before I got my Audi, and I just hated it."

That stupid truck wouldn't go over like 40. It was hard to go anywhere, that's why I got the Audi. Even though Charlie was complaining about how his truck was in perfectly good condition. Good thing I had a good come back…

_-flashback-_

"_Dad I'm going to buy a car, okay.."_

"_Why Bells, you have a perfectly good truck sitting out there?"_

"_Yeah, but that's your truck. You know that it can't even run over 40 miles per hour. What about when I want to go somewhere and it breaks down?"_

"_Well, you can just use your cell and call home so I can go get you."_

"_Yeah that's true Dad, but how are you going to do that if I have the truck? Plus I already know what car I want, and I want you to come with me to get it. Dad, you knew that I wanted my own car, we talked about this and you were fine with it."_

"_Yeah I know Bella. Okay we will go look at the cars and I'll decide then. Okay? No promises."_

"_Alright Dad."_

_-Present-_

"Oh there's my car. The only red one in the parking lot.."

"That's a nice car. I'm going car shopping tomorrow with my dad, after school."

"What kind of car do you like?"

"I really like those Camaros, maybe a black one."

Camaros are nice. I really wanted one, but I don't have that kind of money. I can barely afford my Audi and plus my dad would never let me drive a Camaro because he thinks someone might scratch it or something.

"Oh I was listening to some Adele on the way to work, so I hope you don't mind."

"No I don't, I don't really listen to her, but I have heard Rolling in the Deep. She can really sing."

"Yeah she can. This is Set Fire to the Rain. It's one of her songs that I really enjoy listening to."

"It sounds nice. I hope you don't mind me asking but how old are you?"

"I just turned 18 like two weeks ago. What about you?"

"I'm 18 too. Do you like living here?"

"Umm, yeah Santa Maria is nice. We have beaches nearby and there's some good shopping centers that are like 30 minutes away. The weather is nice, but the thing is there is hardly anything to do here in town so everyone normally goes out of town to do something."

Ehh, Santa Maria sucks. I wish I lived in SLO. Well actually I'm happy I live here now, I would have never met Edward if I lived over there.

"Oh ok. Where do you go to have fun?"

"Normally I go with friends to the beach or walk around SLO."

"Wait you walk around slow?"

"Yeah, there's always something to do in SLO, like I said before there are shopping centers and most of them are in SLO, some in Pismo."

"Wait what's SLO? I thought you meant like slow, as in you walk at a slow pace."

"Hahaha, no SLO stands for San Luis Obispo, sorry I forget that not everyone here knows what SLO stands for."

"Oh…It's okay. Where is SLO at anyway?"

"It's up north, about 30 minutes away. Watch one of these days I'll take you, it's nice in SLO."

We are on his street. I wonder what house they have. Maybe they got that really nice house that me and Rose were looking at last time, that really big one.

"Ok then. Our house is the last one on the street."

"You guys bought the biggest house on the street. I went inside it with Rose once, WOW. It's huge inside."

"Yeah I know. My Dad is a doctor and my Mom is a lawyer. They both make a lot of money. Which reminds me that I should pay you for your gas."

"Oh no! Don't worry about it. Take it as a welcome to Santa Maria gift."

"If you're sure…"

"Yes I am."

"Ok. Thanks Bella, oh and one last question. Do you go to the college?"

"Yeah I do, is that where you're going to be going?"

"Yeah it is. When the next semester starts though, but maybe I'll see you around. I really do enjoy reading.."

"Ok Edward, so I'll see you around. Bye."

"Bye Bella."

Did he mean that I will be seeing him at work from now on? I hope so, I wouldn't mind getting to know him, but Tanya has her eye on him too…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so how was it? I don't think that I mentioned living in Forks, atleast I hope not bcuz she doesn't live in Forks. I wanted them to be somewhere sunny. :) Please R&amp;R! Tell me how it was.. show your love and give your recommendations, if you have any.<strong>


	5. Their Families

**Here is chapter 5. Hope eveyone enjoys it. :)**

**I don't own twilight :(**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Bella is just so beautiful, I really enjoyed my time with her, and hopefully I really do see her soon. That Tanya girl was kind of weird seemed like she didn't really like Bella. I really wish Bree were here, she would really like to hang out with Bella. Has it really been a year, it seemed like it was just yesterday…

_-Flashback-_

"_Alice, where are we taking Bree for her birthday tomorrow?"_

"_I don't know Edward, I haven't asked mom and dad yet," Alice told me._

"_Oh ok, I can't believe she is turning 15 already, she will always be my little kid sister, no matter how old she gets."_

"_I know how the years have passed. Remember mom, didn't know she was pregnant, but I knew it. How she would always be tired and that one time that she said that she wanted chocolate, so dad went to buy her some. I really thought Bree was going to come out eating chocolate, from all the chocolate mom ate."_

"_And we all thought she just had a sweet tooth. Alice what should I get Bree, you know girls better than I do."_

"_Oh, I think she wanted one of those iPads. Or you can just give her a gift card to Forever 21, I don't know why she likes that store when there's Dolce and Gabbana."_

_-Present-_

"Edward!"

I think that was Alice, she probably wants to know where I have been. I did tell her we would go car shopping today, but since Emmett dragged me with him, I couldn't go. Plus dad wanted us to go with him to the dealership tomorrow, since he is paying for the cars until we get jobs.

"Hey, Alice. What's up?"

"Where were you? I was waiting for you because we were supposed to go look at cars today. Dad said he was going to take us tomorrow, but I really wanted to look at them so I can know which one I am convincing him to get me."

"I know Alice, but Emmett dragged me with him today, you know how he is. Plus dad will buy you whatever car you want, you know that you're his ba—…" We stayed quiet for a while, we both knew that I was about to his is baby, the youngest one. "I mean, you're his favorite…"

"Yeah I guess I am. Are you okay? Where you thinking about it…when I called you? It's been a year Edward; do you want to talk about it..?"

"No. I met someone today. Her name is Bella, I think you would have liked her, she goes to the college."

"Oh…where did you meet her? Maybe you should invite her over, so I can meet her."

"At the library, she works there. Umm, bring her here, I don't think so."

If I bring her here, I know Alice will just smother her. I don't want to scare her away already, plus it's way too soon to bring her here.

"At the library? Why where you guys there? Emmett, doesn't even like to read!"

"He said that hot babes are at the library studying. You know him. But you should have seen her Alice. Those brown eyes, brown beautiful wavy hair. She seemed a little shy at first, but after she was fine. She gave me a tour and we like some of the same music."

"Awww! Edward has a crush on someone. You should go back and see her!"

"I think I am." I don't think I should have told her anything, she will probably tell mom. Then both of them put together, argh.. I just know that Bella might end up coming over this week. They will make me feel guilty because I haven't introduced them to Bella, and I will end up bringing her to meet the family.

"Kids, where are you guys at?" We suddenly heard mom calling for us.

"Alice don't tell mom!"

"Don't tell me what? What have you done Edward?"

"I didn't do anything…" I look at Alice, hoping she stays quiet. But she just looks at mom and smiles.

"Mom, he didn't do anything. But he met someone, a girl! Her name is Bella, but he doesn't want to bring her to the house."

I swear Alice always gets what she wants, that little brat. Now mom is going to make me feel guilty for not asking Bella to come.

"You did! You don't have to bring her right now, but maybe in the future you can invite her over. And Alice please don't beg him to bring her. We don't want her to get scared, come and help me with dinner hun."

Wow, mom is on my side. That will teach Alice to next time keep things to herself.

"Oh Edward, where's your brother?"

"Oh I don't know, he left me at the library and went to the gym."

"Wait, he left you? He should behave better than that; I will talk to him later. Did you come home walking?"

"No, umm Bella was kind enough to give me a ride. I tried to pay for gas, but she wouldn't take it."

"How sweet of her, I am starting to like her and I don't even know anything about her."

"You will like her mom, she is really nice."

"Ok then sweetie, your dad will be home at 6. And dinner will be ready in about an hour, but we are waiting for him to eat."

"Okay mom. I'll be upstairs."

I wonder what mom will tell Emmett when he gets home. I didn't mind staying with Bella, but I wouldn't mind seeing him get in trouble, not like they will ground him. I have an hour to sleep, so I think I will take advantage of that.

BPOV

Today was just so different. I can't believe I met Edward, and he was the one that talked to me! He was just, dream like. I better not have a dreamy look, if my brother walks in with me looking like this, he will never let me get over it. He probably will taunt me.

"Hey Bella, what's for dinner?"

Speaking of my brother…I still have to make dinner, maybe some lasagna, since I don't have much time.

"Hey Jazz. Umm, how about some Lasagna?"

"Yeah sounds good. How was work today?"

"It was umm…different. Did you have classes today?"

"Ok…yeah I did. So are you going to tell your big brother what was so different with work today? Because you look, I don't know, different, something must have happened."

I don't know if I should tell him, but I know I can bribe him…some help for a little information.

"I don't know if I should tell you Jazzy…it's a little personal."

"Just tell me Bells."

"Ok, but under one condition…"

"Name it."

"Help me with dinner; you have to do the dessert."

"Hmm, chocolate pie with some strawberries?"

"Deal. Don't interrupt or I will stop telling you. So I sort of met this guy, his name is Edward. He's 18 and is going to start at the college next semester. He said that his family just moved from Italy to here, don't know why so don't ask. But anyways, he asked me to give him a tour at work—oh that's where I met him—and well I found out that we actually like some of the same music. He has a brother, but he hasn't mentioned any sisters or anything else, just that his mom is a lawyer and his dad is a doctor. Oh and he lives in that big ass house on TwiCreek."

First time he actually listens to me and stays quiet when I'm talking. I know I complain about my brother a lot but, deep down I trust him a lot and he always knows what to tell me.

"Hmm, so you met him at the library. This guy seems nice so far, I say you talk to him again and see how he is. And from the looks of it, you already like him, and well he might like you too because he did ask for a tour. And how do you know where he lives?"

"Oh I gave him a ride, because his brother left him at the library. He said that I would probably see him again around the library so I think I will see him again. You know that you're a good brother right Jazzy."

"Yeah I know, don't get all mushy on me! Let's finish dinner and play some video games, I need to kick your ass on Madden."

"Ahh, your on! Ima kick your ass again, bro. You suck at that game when you play against me."

When we finished dinner, we played some Madden. And sure enough I kicked his ass, twice.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was chapter 5. I hope everyone really liked it. I kinda did. You got to see a different side of Bella, more I dont know, simple? But yeah as you guys can see, Edward, Emmett, and Alice are siblings. Bella and Jasper are siblings, and Rose is the best friend. And who wants to know who Bree was to Edward, maybe thats the real reason they moved from Italy? Hmm..well we will find out soon, maybe. There is a story behind Edward... :) Anyways, R&amp;R :)<strong>


	6. Moving, Dogs, and Cars

**Ok I know i havent uploaded in a really long time, I have just been busy. Plus it was Easter! Happy late Easter everyone! But anyways, I tried to make this long. And I alsao had run out of ideas. I wrote all of Bella's point of view in like one day, and then I wanted to write some of Edwards too, so I ran out of ideas. Then I was sitting in my car just chillin and then I thought of an idea, which will come out in the next chapter :)**

**Enjoy!**

**I do NOT own Twilight :)))**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Last night when I was playing video games with my brother, I remembered when mom was here. She would always tell us to keep it down and sometimes she would even play the video games with us. I remember the day she left, no one would stop crying. It's been almost 8 years since she left, I wish I could see her again, but like dad said, she's in a better place. I just miss her so much. We were all in that car with her, but yet, she was the only one who was taken.

I sometimes wish that we would all have been taken that day, not just her, it's not fair. I had nightmares for about three months after that, always having that scary dream that everyone died in a car crash, everyone except me. Sometimes it would change, I would know that there was going to be a car crash, but no one could hear me when I screamed out to not go driving. Every night dad would come into my room and tell me it was okay, that it was just a dream until my brother just took over and kept me company. Then the dreams finally stopped, but after that moment me and Jazz have been so close.

Jazz always knows when something is up and he has always been there to take care of me, I am so grateful for him. I love my dad too though, but he went through a depression and I only really had my brother to help me.

"Hey Bells, are you up yet?"

"Yeah Jazz, I am. Why, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, want to help me do something today? I have a big surprise for you guys."

A surprise? I wonder what it is.

"Yeah I will, what's the surprise?"

"You will see, just get ready, we are going, umm shopping, sort of."

"Shopping? Okay…"

Now why would Jazz want to go shopping with me. He hates it when we go shopping, he says I'm too picky. Now this is a surprise, I wonder what he wants…

20 minutes later —

"Ok where are we going, I don't see any stores over here, so I don't think we are going shopping."

All that is out here are houses and apartments…wait is he planning to move out? Oh gees, I think he is!

"Well, Bella, umm I think it's time that I move out. I want you to help me choose a place. A small two bedroom apartment."

"You are really moving out! Ok then, but have you told dad yet?"

"No I haven't, but I will as soon as we find something, and I really couldn't do this alone. But my surprise isn't over yet…I'll tell you the rest as soon as we find something."

There's more…I wonder what it is. Is he getting married too! To some total stranger that we have never met? No Jazz, wouldn't do that, he would have at least told me.

"Ahh, here they are. I called to ask about any vacant apartments, and this is the place. It looks nice right?"

"Yeah it does, let's see how they are inside."

We saw three apartments in that complex and two of them were really nice. Jazz kept asking for my opinion, and which one I liked better. I personally thought the first one was really nice. It had this homey feeling to it. After those we saw another two apartments in a different complex. But out of those, the first complex was the best and it wasn't that expensive. Now we were on our way back home.

"So Bella, which one did you like the best?"

"I really liked the first one and the third one. I think they were very nice and adequate."

"Ok, then it's between those two."

"Oh ok, but which one did you like Jazz."

"I thought they were all nice, but I still have that second surprise for you sis."

I still haven't been able to figure out the second surprise, I know it's not that he is moving in with a girl, I asked him that. And we are not all moving with him because there wouldn't be enough space.

"What is the second surprise, I have been trying to figure it out, but I don't know what it is."

"Well, I'm 20 and you're 18. Dad has a lot going on with that girlfriend of his. I think it's tome that me and you move out."

Was he seriously asking me to move in with him? Dad is going to be shocked, he would never expect this. But he has been seeing this lady, and I don't want to get in his way, not like I think that I am in his way.

"Move out? Like both of us? It wouldn't be a bad idea, but dad will have a field day when he finds out."

"Ok then, we will tell him maybe tonight? Which reminds me, we need to get some food before we go home because I don't think you will be able to make dinner in like 10 minutes."

"Oh yeah, let's just get some Chinese, he loves that."

The rest of the ride home we just talked about how awesome it would be to move out. I have been wanting to move out, but I just couldn't because of what I make. But with my brother, who has a full time job and me with my part time job, it will be easier.

"Dad will be here in about 5 minutes, do you want to tell him Jazz, or should I?"

"Well I think you should start and I will come in and say the rest? Or I don't know, we will see…"

As soon as I set the food on the table, I hear my dad's car park. Here goes nothing…

"Hey dad."

"Hey Bells, where's your brother?"

"Oh he's around here somewhere. We brought Chinese today."

"I love Chinese, let's eat, I'm starving."

"Jazz! We are going to start eating, come down stairs."

I don't know how I am going to tell dad that we are moving out. I just need to get it out though.

"Dad, me and Jazz have something to tell you…"

"Ok…what is it?"

"Well today Jazz asked me to go somewhere with him. We went umm shopping—."

"Jazz, are you gay?" My dad interrupted me.

"What, no dad. That's not it, let Bella finish."

"Ok as I was saying, I thought we were going to the mall to go shopping, but we went to see some complex's, some apartments…"

"Oh…" I could hear the shock and some hurt in his voice. I looked at Jazz so he could continue.

"Well dad, I told Bella I want to move out, and that she should come with me. It's time that we moved on with our lives, and you have a life ahead of you too, with that girlfriend of yours."

"I see, well can I go with you guys to see this apartment. Make sure that my kids are getting the best."

"Oh ok. Dad I thought you would be against us moving out, especially with Bella."

"Well, I don't want my baby to move out, but there is nothing I can do about it. And you guys are right, you guys have to go your own ways, have some responsibilities."

After that we finished dinner, and planned when we would all go and see the apartment, but Jazz said that he would go tomorrow and tell the guy which apartment he wanted. And tomorrow I had to work, so Rose would want to know about this. Right now I just really want to take a walk, maybe I'll walk Snow tonight, I haven't walked her in a few days.

"I'm going to take Snow for a walk!"

"Ok sweetie, be careful!"

"I will dad."

**—I don't think I have mentioned that Bella has a girl dog names Snow or what day of the week it is, so now I will. Oh have I mentioned that Emmett is the oldest, next is Edward and then Alice? Well now I have XD…ok now back to the fic!—**

EPOV

It's Thursday and dad said we would go look at cars today. I told him I wanted a Dodge. Mom is worried because she knows how me and Emmett are with cars, always trying to prove that one car is better than the other. I don't know why she doesn't worry about Alice, since Alice loves fast cars as well! Which reminds me, where is Alice, she told me that dad wanted to take us at 10, and it is 9:50.

"Yo! Eddie, where's Alice?"

"I don't know, you're her brother too, so call her."

"I'm right here guys, no need to call me, I think dad is about to get here, so let's go outside. Mom! We are going to wait for dad outside!"

Dam! Alice always appears out of nowhere, like if she came out of thin air.

"Oh ok, tell your dad I said that I love him!"

As we walk outside, Alice looks at me. I think she is trying to read me because I have been thinking about Bella a lot, and I think she suspects it. When dad came, we first went to go see the Porsche because that's the car Alice wants, and since she just started working, dad put paid for it, in cash. Everyone already must be thinking that we are snobby rich kids, but Alice has to pay for her car, she has to pay dad. Alice got the 911 Carrera 4s Cabriolet which was very expensive about $110,000.

Emmett got a Jeep Wrangler, he said he didn't want something that looked too expensive. And I was last; we went too look at the Chargers, and I found what I wanted, a Charger R/T Max.

"Thanks dad, I love my car. And I'll start looking for a job so I can pay it off, as soon as possible."

"Ok Edward, but remember school comes first, Emmett you should be looking for a job too, set an example to your younger siblings."

Of course dad would mention that Emmett needs a job, he only says it because mom isn't with us, because she always says how Emmett is her baby and that if he doesn't have a job it's okay. She only says that because both my parents make good money and because he is always pressuring him to be a good example.

"Hey Emmett, why don't you find a job at the gym? Maybe you can even workout for free, that way you won't pay for a membership."

"Yeah, maybe I will…"

"Ok, I think I will try getting a job at Abercrombie, I think they are hiring."

**—SIDENOTE! Oh yeah Edward at Abercrombie! Totally hot, even though we don't have an Abercrombie store in Santa Maria, but we do in SLO, but for the sake of this story we will pretend that there is one in Santa Maria…fic time! :D—**

"Hey, I want a job too, maybe I can apply at Abercrombie!"

I almost forgot that Alice was in the car with us, dad will probably tell her that she doesn't have to get a job. But just like she did in Italy, she will hide it from him. Mom told her that if she wanted a job that she could get one.

"Alice, you don't have to get a job, but if you really want one, I guess you can…Okay guys, now go get in your cars and I'll meet you guys at home," Dad told us.

"Wait dad, I just wanted to ask, can we get a dog? I miss Lulu, and I really want a dog.."

Hopefully he says yes, I really do miss Lulu. And I won't be going to school until next semester so, I need a dog.

"Umm, yeah I guess you can, just tell your mother first."

"Ok, thanks, Emmett let's go look at dogs. We can drop off one of our cars and then go?"

"For sure, you wanna drive? Or do you want me to drive?"

"I'll drive."

When we got home I asked mom if she would be okay with getting a dog, and I already knew she would love it because she really loved Lulu. But I think this time we are going to get a boy, hopefully he won't be too expensive, because I only have like $900 from when I was working in Italy.

"Ok, I think I want a boy Siberian Huskie. Those dogs are really nice, what do you think?"

"Yeah, we can have fun with him, haha."

As soon as I saw the boy huskie, I knew I had to have him. I looked at Emmett and I knew that he liked him too. The good thing was that the guy was selling him for $350. He wasn't a puppy but he wasn't fully grown yet. When we got home, my mom was just speechless, she loved him, as well as Alice and my dad.

"Ok guys, I think I will take him walking, we got his collar and leash, I will be back later."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I hope you guys see where I'm going with this. They are both dog lovers (yeay!) and they are both going out to walk their dogs..haha catch my drift? If not then continue reading.. :) Hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, please R&amp;R ! :)<strong>


	7. Good News to Come

**Okkay, I am back! Hopefully I will write another chapter within the week! Okkay, well here is chapter 7, I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**I do not own twilight!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

**The Next Day At Work**

I wonder what time Rose works today, I haven't talked to her since the last time we worked.

"Umm excuse me?"

I turned around and a petite pretty girl with a pixie haircut was there, someone I have never seen before.

"Oh hi, how may I help you?" I asked her.

"Well I was looking for some magazines on beauty, oh and a computer where I can find a job." She answered back to me

"I will walk you over to the magazines. And about the job thing, well if you are interested, we are hiring, one of the girls here just quit about a week ago and we are looking for a replacement. But the mall is also hiring for the bakery shop as well." I hope she gets the job here, we really need another girl ever since Lauren quit to go to college.

"Ohh that's perfect, I think I wouldn't mind working here!"

"Okay, well my name is Isabella, but Bella for short, let me hand you an application and I'll talk to the hiring manager about hiring you."

"Wait, you're Bella? As in you met my brother yesterday, Edward?"

Oh my gosh, she is related to him, wait he told her about me…?

"Yeah I did, he seemed really nice."

"Hmm, okay, well I need to get going, I have to get some stuff for the house, but I will bring the application by later today, thank you again. Oh and I'm Alice by the way."

"You're welcome Alice."

I didn't know he had a sister, I kind of hope we hire her, and not because she is related to him, okay maybe just a little because they are related.

Oh good, Rose is here! Now we NEED to talk, ASAP.

"Rose! Oh my gosh, we need to talk ASAP! What time are you off at?"

"I don't work today, I just came for my check, oh by the way Angela wants to talk to you."

I wonder about what, well this will give me a chance to tell her about Alice.

"Okay, well meet me at Starbucks around 5, I'm off at 4 but I need to shower and change."

"Okay it's a date!"

***40 minutes later***

I can't believe Angela gave me a $2 raise, and increased my hours by 15 hours more a week, so now I am getting $15 an hour and am working 50 hours a week! Well not until next month starts, but that's just a week away. Now I have more to tell Rose, and I have to tell Alice too, that she just about has the job. Well I'll be off in about 30 minutes, so I don't have that long to wait.

*texting* Hey Jazz, I have news to tell you and Dad!

*Okkay, sis. BTW Dad saw the apartment today, with me and he liked it… J *

*Yeay!*

***An hour later***

Ahh, I don't know what to wear to Starbucks! I guess my black skinny jeans, white shirt, and my red heels will do. Knowing Rose she will go all out, she always does!

*Rose, I am on my way*

*Okkay!*

….

After telling Rose about my increase in hours at work and my pay raise, she was ecstatic. Then after I told her about the apartment thing, she was even more excited. I normally would have stayed with her until midnight, but I had to tell my dad the surprise as well so we ended up calling it a night after two hours of being there. Now as I am getting gas, I have this huge smile on my face, people are probably thinking I am mental or something, ha!

"Bella?"

Oh my gosh is that Edward?

"Oh hi, Edward!"

"Hey, so I see we get gas in the same location…"

"Yeah, oh I met your sister today, she stopped by at the library."

"Oh, she was looking for a job, so we told her to go to the library and look some up on the computer there, since her laptop hasn't arrived yet."

"Oh, well tell her that my manager said that she just needs to interview her and the job is practically hers."

"I will do that. Listen, so I was wondering, I don't know anyone here and if I ever get lost well, I don't have anyone to call…so would you give me your cell number?

"Oh sure! Here let me put it in your phone."

I wonder if he will ever call me, or anything…ahh, probably not he probably did want it just incase he needs directions somewhere.

"Well it was nice seeing you again, Edward. I have to go home now."

"Okay, bye Bella"

Of course I would forget to get his number, and would remember as I am driving away, way to go Bella!

EPOV

Okay, now that I have her number, do I text her? Well she didn't take down my number, so she probably just isn't interested, or has a boyfriend or something.

*He Bella, this is Edward*

*Hi Edward, yeah I forgot to get your number*

Okay, well at least it wasn't because she didn't want it, she just forgot to get it down.

*Maybe you just didn't want to take it down haha"

"LOL, yeah that's totally it."

"So what are you doing?"

"Just finished eating dinner, what about yourself?

*Same thing, thinking about taking my dog on a walk*

**SIDE NOTE: BTW they only live like 3 blocks from each other, of course only Bella knows this…**

*I was about to do that too, I have a Siberian husky, her name is Snow*

That's funny, she has the same kind of dog that I have, but a girl.

*I have a husky too, but his name is Comet*

"Comet come here boy, let's go for a walk."

Well might as well, since he is my dog and I know Emmett isn't here, he's at the gym, as he will be everyday…

"Oh Edward, will you stop by at the store, it's like 3 blocks down the road, I need some milk and eggs!"

"Okay Mom, will do."

Oh Bella texted me back!

*How old is your dog?*

*He is a year and a half, but I just got him yesterday.*

It would be cool, if we ran into each other walking our dogs one of these days, ha…

Well my mom said the store is down three blocks. I think I see it from here.

*Oh okay, Snow is about the same age too.*

Wait, is that another husky up ahead, no way it can be Bella…wait can it?

*How other people have huskies by where I live?*

*Umm, there are about 3 or 4 I believe.*

*Edward, are you walking your dog towards the market?*

It is her! What a coincidence…

*Yes I am, is that you about a block or so away?*

*Yes it is, catch up so our dogs can meet LOL*

* * *

><p><strong>Okkay, so how was it? Anything good? bad? Tell me your thoughts! :) but they finally met more than once in a day, and he has her number! So what will happen next? Stay tuned to find out! R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
